


Resistance

by rinskiroo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, One Shot, RPG Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinskiroo/pseuds/rinskiroo
Summary: The Republic has fallen, but Bail Organa will not sit idle.





	

          For a man who had gotten nearly everything he wanted, Bail Organa now faced Alderaan's High Council looking almost defeated. The Republic's grand army had been raised and had fought valiantly to overcome numerous enemies and a quickly fracturing alliance. However the Republic now ceased to exist, what sprawled across the galaxy was no longer a representation of fair rule on behalf of its people. Looking back now, Palpatine's careful maneuvering to set himself up as a dictator should have been so obvious. But if the Jedi failed to see him for what he truly was, it was likely there had really been no hope for them after all.

          And the Jedi... all but gone now. Masters Yoda and Kenobi had survived, but they were only two out of the thousands that had no doubt been massacred by their own troops. Even the younglings on Coruscant... he could feel himself clutching the chair he was leaning on even tighter. It left a foul taste in his mouth knowing he would have to return to the Capital soon and feign support of this new... Emperor.

          Bail looked up once more across the oval room to his wife, his Queen. She nodded and the rest of the Council followed suit. Immediate disarmament would begin. There would be no war, no bloodshed on Alderaan unless it came from without. That didn't mean this proud planet would simply lay down for the new regime; there would be a Resistance, but it would be carefully planned and executed. This New Order would not last, even if it took the rest of his life to see the Republic restored.

          An aide quietly appeared at his side, notifying him that the visitor he was expecting had arrived. Bowing before his gathered peers, he excused himself and made his way swiftly through the corridors to his office.

          "Viceroy Organa." Bail's visitor made a slight bow, greeting him formally.

          The nobleman nodded and motioned to two armchairs near the window overlooking the glorious gardens below. "Please have a seat, my friend. We have much to discuss."

          "An unarmed Resistance?" Bail's visitor studied him skeptically after listening what had been laid out as a framework of his plan.

          "There will come a point when violence may be needed to reach our ends. As long as we are on Alderaan and any vessel bearing Her flag, we will abide by Her laws." On this point he would not negotiate. "We need information as well as support, first we must sow the seeds of dissent, remind the people that it wasn't so long ago that they had a voice."

          "That won't be hard, every day brings a new tax and scores of young men being drafted into this new war machine."

          Bail nodded solemnly, despite its wealth Alderaan had already felt the pinch of the new taxes. Refugees who had been forced from their home worlds during the Clone Wars were being taxed if they wanted to return which had caused justifiable outrage and public protest. The two continued to speak at length on what would come to be Alderaan's Resistance cell, and even on what was to be their first mission.

          "A Jedi?"

          Bail Organa nodded. "So I've been informed. If we're to have any hope at all, we must find what is left of the Jedi. We have to hope that more survived the Purge than we know." They were almost finished, there was one last matter to discuss. "As much as I despise Palpatine and the warmongering he has brought to the galaxy, I must fight this from the inside. I trust you, my friend, but no one can know of my involvement."

          "I understand." The two shook hands and the visitor bowed once more before making his departure. The Resistance had begun.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt for an early Rebellion era RPG that unfortunately never came to fruition. I always liked this little blurb about Bail and since I used a particular line in a chapter of "Lost Valor; Forgotten Stars" I thought I would publish it.


End file.
